


Voltron Characters When Asked About Their Common Sense: A Survey

by Pippythewriter, We_had_a_bonding_moment (Pippythewriter)



Series: This Is What Happens When Your Ficlets Have Nowhere Else To Go Now [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/We_had_a_bonding_moment
Summary: What it says on the tin :)
Series: This Is What Happens When Your Ficlets Have Nowhere Else To Go Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112648
Kudos: 1





	Voltron Characters When Asked About Their Common Sense: A Survey

Shiro: What did you ask? Oh, do I have common sense? Yes, but it's very fragile breakable so I try not to use it too often.

Hunk: Yes, I have common sense. I actually have a pretty decent amount stored up just in case. You'd be surprised how often I need to lend it.

Lance: Yeah, I have a some over here. (questioning voices) Oh, why is it behind glass? It's because it's in case of emergencies. Y'know, as a last resort usually. Buti it's really good quality!

Matt: Oh yeah! It's right over- Crap! Where did I leave it? It was right here a second ago....

Pidge: Common sense? Yeah, I used to have common sense. But I took it outside and blew it up because I have more fun without it.

Keith: Common sense? Um, no, not really. I never really did, at least I don't think so...?


End file.
